


Chased, Caught, Kept

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Male on Male, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic, Established relationship for Stiles and Peter, with Stiles making a surprise for his boyfriend Peter, it’s something they’ve talked about and now Stiles want’s to try it, after all Peter is a werewolf. Peter’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased, Caught, Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality, smut, slash, male on male.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

Peering out of the bushes behind the Stilinski residence Peter wonders how he manages to get himself into these kind of predicaments.  Yes Stiles had invited him over and had made a mandatory ‘fur and paws’ ultimatum, but Peter was certain that dates were meant to involve restaurants and movies, not creepily hanging around people’s back yards as a wolf just as dusk was falling.

 

And then Stiles’ backdoor opens and the young man in question steps out wearing bright red shorts, running shoes, and a ridiculous red satin cape with a hood.  Rolling his eyes Peter is ready to shift back and snark at Stiles when the wind carries Stiles’ scent to Peter, it’s full of arousal, and he takes a second longer look at Stiles.

 

Those red shorts are straining at the front, the way the young man is walking gives clues to things stretching him out in his ass, the cape hides nothing but does let Peter know that Stiles is still more than willing to push him and Peter does like that a lot, enough that his dick is twitching and starting to swell.

 

Getting up he slinks out of the shadows and lays down to watch Stiles strut slowly down the back garden, the quickening of his heartbeat is the only clue that he’s seen Peter, the thickening of his scent dousing Peter in arousal lets him know the man likes it and Peter deliberately licks his chops.  Another spike in Stiles scent and Peter knows he’s getting lucky at the end of this.

 

The little shit was setting himself up to be chased and caught, and then Peter’s going to keep him.

 

Waiting for Stiles to pass him, Peter lazily gets to his feet and starts to follow him, he doesn’t bother hiding and brazenly stays in the middle of the path, the path that has the occasional solar powered garden lights along it, their soft light illuminating the path for Stiles in the growing gloom.  It also has Stiles’ scent all the way along it, he’s been preparing for this and Peter feels his tail wag.

 

They’ve discussed this for their sex life, Stiles was a bit hesitant but then when Peter’s boyfriend decides he’s going for something he tends to go full blast and Peter can’t wait to see what Stiles has planned, he’s always inventive.

 

College was good for Stiles, he left confident and came back just as confident but a little extra, he’d been the one to start this all off and Peter has never enjoyed being chased so much, of course he ‘fell’ and let Stiles catch him, and they’ve never looked back.

 

In front of him Stiles breaks into a shuffling jog so Peter lopes after him and makes growling noises, Stiles knows what his real threatening noises sound like and these aren’t even close to those, he’s playing with Stiles and the soft laugh from Stiles lets him know his boyfriend is enjoying this too.

 

They break into a small forest clearing and Peter stops in his tracks to look around, Stiles has been a busy little bee today.  A paper lantern shaped like a moon is suspended over a bench from a gym.  A bench which did have red satin over it, but it looks like the material fell off, it is a very difficult material to keep in one place sometimes.

 

More solar powered garden lights ring the little clearing and Stiles is standing near the bench but not too close to it, “Oh dear,” his voice quavers fakely, “The big dangerous wolf has chased me through the dark perilous woods,” it sounds like really bad porn, the kind Stiles used to get off to until Peter tired him out and he feels proud of that accomplishment considering how high Stiles’ sex drive is.

 

“Woe is me,” Stiles even does an overly dramatic hand gesture, “What will become of me here in the wolf’s den, oh my is that a sacrificial bench I spy all covered in,” he pauses, “Oh crap, the damn stuff slid off again, sorry Peter.” He gives him a wolfy shrug, He doesn’t care as long as Stiles is comfortable and a bench would let him take Peter’s weight, so he licks his chops again, slowly.

 

“Right, yeah, where was I?  Oh yeah. Woe is me, how shall I escape this fate?” It’s a good thing Stiles never got into acting, he can lie brilliantly but he can’t act to save his life.

 

Guessing at the cue Peter gives a growl and snap of his jaws as he starts to circle Stiles, his cock is getting harder and he’s surprisingly enjoying this little fantasy Stiles’ put together, he’s a kinky little shit about some things and they are both going to enjoy this one.

 

Stiles fakes attempting to escape and Peter scoots around to block him while giving him more growls and showing his teeth off, he may also shift his body around to let Stiles see his erection, that one gets a more genuine reaction and they’re both really into what’s coming up.

 

As this is Stiles, he’s got a very low threshold for boredom, he’s soon lost the silly cape and lets Peter herded him in front of the bench, he kneels and stretches along it leaving his shorts covered ass right in the wolf’s face.

 

“Oh no,” While Stiles is going for a fake worried voice, it’s spoilt by the lust in there and the way the young man is pumping out arousal pheromones. “The great and terrible beast has me as his mercy, woe is me, what shall become of me?”

 

If Stiles continues to insist on this dreadful role play then Peter is going to insist on some acting lessons for him.  Huffing and rolling his eyes, he’s careful when he uses his teeth to tug on the shorts, and then he falls backwards because the complete conniving bastard has fixed the material to rip off easily.  Suddenly Peter’s confronted with his boyfriend’s very nice naked ass, and the sight of the new butt plug they’ve been playing with, the bigger one, the one that means that Stiles is all stretched and ready for Peter.

 

He really does lick his chops this time and lunges forward to clamp his teeth gently around the part of the plug sticking out.  Tugging carefully he manages to pull the plug out and dumps it on the ruined shorts.  The sight of his boyfriend open and ready for him is so inviting he licks that hole and listens as Stiles practically keens.

 

“Oh god, Peter, not gonna last babe, sorry, hurry, please, I used extra lube, come on babe, need you,” Is all the invitation Peter needs.

 

Mounting his boyfriend is ridiculously easy, Stiles holds still and has his butt stuck up in the air.  As eager as Peter is for Stiles he lines up and then enters as slowly as he can in this shape.  The bench helps and he slides into tight heat as Stiles whines and shivers under him.  Clamping his front legs either side of Stiles’ waist he holds both of them still to give Stiles time to adjust.

 

“Oh god, Peter,” Stiles is trembling, “God you are bigger in this shape, so good, so fucking good babe.  Just gimme a minute babe,” his boyfriend’s breathing is deep and shaky but the smell of arousal is even stronger and there’s no pain smell.  “Okay, okay, I’m good Peter, you can move babe, but I’m really not going to last at all,” he groans, “I probably should have jerked off earlier, god I want you so much.”

 

Even during sex Stiles will often not shut up, Peter doesn’t actually mind, it’s one thing to smell your partner’s responses but hearing them is even better, and Stiles begs so well too.

 

His first few thrusts are slow and experimental, when Stiles asks for more he speeds up.  That tight heat is well lubed and Stiles did a bang up job preparing himself.  Remembering where his boyfriend’s prostate is located he attempts to get to it and is rewarded with more keens and Stiles sobbing at the sensation.  Pleased with himself he’s stunned at just how quickly Stiles begins to orgasm and the rhythmical clenches drive him ever closer and then he follows too.

 

Exhausted he collapses onto Stiles’ back and pants in shock.  That was almost like the first few times they had sex, fast, quick, and over all too soon.  Gently he lifts up and off of Stiles and then pulls back and out of his boyfriend.  The sight of liquid beading at his lover’s entrance makes him pauses and he swipes a quick lick there, the low moan and whine from Stiles makes him wonder what rimming him with a wolf’s tongue would do to the young man.  Storing that away for later he doesn’t have the energy to change shape, instead he concentrates and makes his body bigger, more the size of a small horse.

 

Laying down next to a half asleep Stiles he nudges him with a nose and ignores the swat and grumble at how cold his nose is.  It takes actual growling to get Stiles to climb, or more accurately roll, onto him.  And then Peter pads silently down the path to the house with Stiles laid out on Peter’s back.

 

His teeth twist the door handle open and he shuffles in, using a back paw he kicks the door closed and then goes up the stairs.  Dumping Stiles’ prone body on the bed he lets himself shrink down to normal and pushes the impending headache away, growing in size isn’t something he can maintain for long and it comes with a price.

 

Jumping up next to Stiles he uses his teeth to partly cover the sleeping human and then lays down next to him.  It takes some manoeuvring, and then he’s spooning Stiles.

 

Closing his eyes he smiles to himself and knows they’re going to be doing that a lot more in the future, now Stiles has had a taste he’s going to want more and Peter is more than happy to keep his little human satisfied on that front.  He also thinks about the key currently sitting on Stiles’ key ring, the new key he had cut, the one that fits the lock on his apartment, the same apartment he’s asked Stiles to move into.

 

Wigging even closer to Stiles he clamps a leg around him, he’s not letting him go any time soon.


End file.
